


Let's Build This Together!

by Swifty_Heart



Category: Lego - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I tried to make this fluffy but it turned a little angsty, Izuku is a lego nerd, Legos, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Might do more, One Shot, One-Sided Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty_Heart/pseuds/Swifty_Heart
Summary: Izuku has a secret hobby, one that doesn't involve heroes! Short of anyway...however Izuku's secret hobby is discovered by everyone's favorite sunny shark boy! Read as they grow close and bond over something as simple as Legos!





	Let's Build This Together!

This song is gonna get stuck inside your heart.

Izuku had a secret hobby, one the had nothing to do with heroes! Well, kind of anyway...

The green-haired teen left the dorm for the day, it was the weekend and he had no work experience or homework, and he politely told his friends he had plans for the day. He took a day off from training to take care of his hobby, unaware he was being followed...

Izuku got to the station and hopped onto the train that would take him to his destination he couldn’t repress the smile on his face as he pulled out his phone and began browsing through some of his favorite blogs and emails eyes lighting up brightly “Ah! My package arrived! I’ll have to make a stop by the post office to pick it up” He muttered smiling happily, normally he'd have packages sent right to his dorm, but this package he couldn't let anyone see! He browsed his PayPal account and grinned even wider at the money recently deposited and the amazing review he got.

The stop he was waiting for was announced and he prepared to disembark as soon as the train stopped. He ran off quickly making his quick stop by the post office and picking up a rather large package and hurried off. 

Eijirou felt bad following Izuku without the green teen's knowledge, but he couldn't help it! He was just too curious! Izuku whenever he had free time would vanish, he never told anyone where he went and was gone most of the day getting back only in time for curfew. The red-head silently followed his target from the post office and kept following him down the street and blinked as Izuku entered a storage facility "Huh? Midoriya what are you doing?" He questioned with a big smile on his face, his heart pounding with excitement as scurried behind the smaller boy and watched as he approached the larger storage units roughly ten by twenty in size and unlocked the door and entered.

Gulping hard Eijirou forced himself to invade Izuku's privacy and walked over to the door and peaked in...Hie red eyes widen in surprise as he stepped into the storage unit "Wow...this is so cool," he said louder than he meant to

"AH! K..K...Kirishima!? What are you doing here?! Who else is here?!" Izuku panicked looking at the red-head looking ready to cry as he tried to stop Eijirou from further seeing his storage unit, but the taller boy chuckled squirming passed Izuku "Midoriya calm down, it was just me here but why are you hiding this...this is...manly! And super incredible!" What Eijirou was seeing were four tables set up in a square pattern with an opening in the middle and on the table was the most detailed city made up entirely of Legos! They were in bookcases displaying various Lego models, was that a four-headed dragon?! It looked so cool! He really wanted to get a closer look at everything in the storage unit and see how the heck they were built! Eijirou moved past Izuku and made his way over to the table gasping when a train ran past him "Whoa! So cool! You built all this!?" He exclaimed and then noticed a ferries wheel, a merry-go-round, and even a roller coaster all moving by themselves! "How are they even moving! How do Legos even move!?" He asked excitedly, Izuku flustered and babbled quickly "W...well I used a power unit to make them move!" He explained.

Eijirou than turned his full attention to the whole of the city and all over the city were little mini-figures placed in positions going about everyday life, he even spotted familiar pro heroes as mini-figures and they appeared to be set up in an epic fight scene! Eijirou's eyes scanned the table "Hey! Isn't that UA?!" He asked pointing towards a familiar looking building beaming with excitement.

Izuku nervously shuffled his feet and approached Eijirou "Yeah, I made that one my self...took months to get all the pieces I needed" He explained and picked up a notebook that was laying on the table and opened it to a page with details on his Lego UA from the floor plan to the minor details he wanted to add to classrooms, "Come on" Izuku said ducking under the table and moving to the center, Eijirou followed happily, relieved to see Izuku was a little calmer.

Tentative hands moved toward the Lego UA and lifted up the roof and swung the whole building opened showing Eijirou the inside "Mido...that's our class!" He said pointing to one particular class with familiar students "I custom made all those mini-figures, I use plastic resin and high-quality paints for certain details" Izuku explained reaching in and pulling out a Red Riot mini-figure he made, he painted the details with excruciating patients "Kirishima...please don't tell anyone about this..." He begged with wide eyes as he turned to the red-head.

Eijirou frowned not really understanding why Izuku would hide this but begrudgingly agreed "Okay...BUT, Only if you let me come with you to hang out from now on!" Eijirou said grinning again at his brilliant idea to get closer to Izuku, a blush crossed the green-haired boy's face "A...alright" Izuku reluctantly agreed, "So what did you pick up? It looked really big!" Eijirou asked glancing at the package. Izuku turned from him and pulled his package close and proceeded to open it, Eijirou was in awe at the site of the lego set revealed "The Downtown Dinner! It came out a year ago and I've been so excited about it! I even have a spot ready for it!" He said pointing to an empty spot between the square assembly and a bank "W..would you like to..build this with me?" Izuku asked tentatively

"Sure! Let do this!" Eijirou said excitedly ready for this bonding experience with the smaller boy!

Izuku turned on some music as they opened the box and pulled out all the numbered bags and instructions, the two talked with relative ease switching from subject to subject, different school subject, and even about quirks. Eijirou found it super cute how involved Izuku was with the lego movies and TV series, he even declared they would bing watch Ninjago and that Jay the lighting Ninja was awesome and he loved Llyod regardless of how the series focused too much on him! Izuku excitedly pointed out some of his favorite sets which were the Ninjago dragons he had "The Green energy dragon is my favorite, I love how it's so poseable!" Izuku babbled happily. 

The blush on Izuku face seemed to never fade, this was the first time he was sharing another part of his life with someone and not getting bullied for it! He had tried to share his love of Lego construction with Kacchan, but the blond made it clear anything that wasn't hero related was stupid...so Izuku kept his Legos to himself. He had started out small, buying the small sets and 3-in-1 creator sets, but it grew bigger and bigger! Eventually, he needed a space to keep his city and have room to expand that was when he started renting the storage unit, and in order to keep up with payments he took on custom mini-figures and even did custom designs for other builders like himself! He made decent money to keep the storage unit and even save to buy other sets he had been eyeing, but it had always been a solo hobby, but having Eijirou here was a welcomed change.

By the time they finished the dinner and set in place, Eijirou watched as Izuku added a custom lighting set to the newly constructed set, once he turned on the lights Eijirou saw the city really come to 'life' the street lamps were lit up, the building glowed, and even the theme park was lit up! 

The two walked back to the dorms happily talking still, Eijirou had an arm thrown over Izuku's shoulder eagerly making plans for the next time he came out here, Izuku agreed happily unconsciously leaning into Eijirou and enjoying his warmth and company.

Before the entered the dorm Izuku turned to Eijirou "Hey...Kiri...Eijirou...I had more fun today than I had in a long time..." Izuku said and pulled out the tiny Red Roit mini-figure from earlier "I want you to have this, I can make another one later but...I want to give this one to you" He said handing it to the redhead, "Izuku...so manly! I'm the only one with a Red Riot mini-fig!!" He said excitedly looking ready to hug the tiny version of him, Izuku giggled happily.

Later that evening Eijirou set his mini-figure in a place of honor making sure it was visible and in plain sight so anyone could see, a loud knock on the door caught his attention "Come in Bakubro!" He called out knowing it was the exploding boy, the blond entered holding his books "Hey, Shitty Hair get your fucking books ready it time to study!" Katsuki order with a glare.

Eijirou chuckled and went to his desk grabbing his books, Katsuki took it upon himself to help Eijirou with school work, not that Eijirou was complaining! He was grateful for the help! He sat on his bed and opened the book waiting for Katsuki to take his normal sit on the chair, only there was a pause.

Looking up and cocking his head to the side, Eijirou noticed the blond was staring at something...he followed the stare and saw Katsuki was looking at his new Mini-figure "Where did you get that?" He asked curtly and pointed at the Lego as if it offended him, "Oh...ahh...I ordered it, custom made! Don't remember the artist though sorry," Eijirou said keeping Izuku's secret.

Katsuki said nothing, just sat down and began tutoring the redhead, but his eyes kept drifting to the mini-figure with a frown and a harsh glare.

Months flew by, both Eijirou and Izuku kept getting closer and even began hanging out at other places aside from the storage unit, going to little cafes, arcades, and even the movies together! They binged watched all the Lego movies and Tv series, the two boys had cuddled laying on Izuku's bed with a computer set on their laps. Izuku explaining important plot points and cried during certain scenes "Garmadon! He finally got redemption! He was...he was" He bawling as they watched Garmadon being sent to the cursed zoned "It's okay Zuku...He was doing this for Llyod, man's a true hero!" Eijirou said trying comfort the smaller boy but he too was crying it was such a powerful and manly scene!

"I'm jealous...I really wish..." Izuku started saying quietly, "My dad cared...he just vanished it seemed...sometimes I pretend he sacrificed himself and went to the cursed zone just like Garmadon...like maybe he was some great hero too" Izuku frowned trying to stop his own tears, "I sometimes wondered, why didn't he want me? What was wrong with me" 

Eijirou set the computer aside, after pausing the episode, and wrapped his arms around Izuku pulling him closer till he was practically on top of Eijirou's body "It doesn't matter, there are other people that do want you..." He said blushing and burying his face into Izuku's soft green hair "You are smart, strong, manly as heck, and kind" Eijirou continued rubbing a hand up and down Izuku's back comfortingly "Hey...Izuku...I learned there is a Lego convention next week in Shibuya Station..." Eijirou gulped with a blush "I got us tickets...if you'd like to go with me" He watched as Izuku's eyes lit up

"Reall?!" Izuku said excitedly practically glowing, he had wanted to go so badly but feared he wouldn't have the funds to go, "Yeah...eh...I also would like to ask...can...can we make this like...a date? I mean if you don't want to we can still be friends!" Eijirou said feeling panicked and praying to god that he hadn't messed up! 

No one had ever asked him on a date before! Much less someone as wonderful as Eiji-chan! A smile spread across his face "YES!" He practically shouted wrapping his arms around Eijirou's neck "D...does this mean...your my boyfriend?" Izuku asked blushing, "Yeah, I'm your boyfriend," Eijirou said calmly stroking Izuku's hair and back...it was so nice...just simply nice...

The week flew by fast, and word of the new relationship spread even faster! Everyone in the class was really happy for them, and they both were equally happy doing cute little couple things that whole week, they held hands, kissed on the cheek, and even shared lunch together! 

Everyone except a certain blond, the sudden announcement of the relationship seemed to cause something in Katsuki to snap! He had confronted Eijirou early that week, demanding to know how this relationship had even started? When did he get so close to Izuku? The venom in the blond's voice was almost terrifying, "Dude, what the problem? Me and Zu-chan just really connect ya know? I've always thought he was really cute and we just started hanging out got closer and I asked him out" Eijirou simply explained feeling really confused

"Break it off," Katsuki said sternly looking ready to murder Eijirou, which shocked the redhead greatly "No! I like Izuku! I'm not breaking up with him!" He said feeling angry, "Again what the problem? Are you worried I won't hang out with as much or something? I'll still be..." He was cut off by Katsuki "He's supposed mine!" The blond snapped tiny explosions popping out of his hands...

Eijirou stood firmly "Get out of my room...if you wanted Izuku you should have acted like it or maybe make a move, I don't know...but what I do know is that Izuku is with me and we're going on a date this weekend" He explained with a frown "If you can't support us, then please don't bother us," he watched Katsuki stormed out of the room, he thought this would be the end of it, at least for now...

The weekend of the convention came and went, the two took lots of pictures on their phones and got ideas for the lego city, and bought at least one retired set that Izuku had coveted. They walked through the convention hand in hand pointing out other set-ups that people had built, and some people actually recognized Izuku's custom work! He got to talk shop with other builders and designers feeling in his element and Eijirou couldn't help thinking how cute he was shining brightly with his green eyes practically sparkling with stars.

"I had so much hope for Harumi! I was rooting for her and Llyod!" Izuku bemoaned as he spoke to a fellow fan, both loving and hating Harumi for the complex character she was but even sadder that she died! 

Izuku looked at Eijirou and smiled at him, he felt so happy! No one ever made him feel so special, or loved! He slipped his crooked fingers into Eijirou's hand and gripped it tightly and leaned his head on Eijirou's shoulder "Thanks for such a wonderful day Eiji-chan" He said softly, a hand suddenly cupped Izuku's face, Eijirou turned to Izuku "Your more than welcome" He said leaning down and for the first time that week kissed Izuku on the lips...

The couple was unaware of the eyes that had followed them everywhere that day, a growl escaping his throat as he watched the two kiss, that should have been him! He knew the stupid mini-figure was made by Deku! He had been furious the nerd gave Shitty Hair a custom mini-figure instead of him! He knew about the nerds Lego love but had kept quiet in hopes the nerd would approach him and bring him into his nerdy little lego land...but no...fucking Shitty Hair just barged in and stole his Deku right out from under him! 

However, Katsuki Bakugou wasn't one to simply lay down and give up! He'd just have to break them up and swoop in when Izuku was most vulnerable...he'd show Shitty Hair who Deku really belonged to! For now, he'd bid his time.

 

The End...for now

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble writing so I kind of pumped this out feeling inspired to write Izuku with a secret hobby and write a different pairing...I really like BakuDeku but I also like KiriDeku there both so warm and friendly! They both need a hug!


End file.
